


嘘，别让蝙蝠侠知道！

by huangcunzhang



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tag待补
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 杰森站在房顶上看着迪克，他之前没见过前一代罗宾，迪克离开之后没有回来过，他只看过他的照片。阿克汉姆骑士的盔甲和水泥地摩擦出声，倒映在地面上的阴影上有两个小尖角。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在杰森“死”之后，阿克汉姆骑士已经出现，蝙蝠侠身边没有任何一个罗宾。和电视剧泰坦相一致，大哥生活在底特律。

哥谭，夜晚

布鲁斯没有明说，但阿尔弗雷德知道他会等来大少爷的电话。  
脾气不怎么太好的管家喝着咖啡修理一个坏掉的机械臂，此时，他的一个少有人知号码的电话响了起来，他接起电话，那边是迪克·格雷森的声音。阿尔弗雷德知道他过得糟透了，缺钱又把自己卷入了一堆麻烦事。但他听起来还好，那是迪克的风格，事情埋在心里，显得比实际情况好得多。他安慰了他几句，没有责怪，告诉他他会把钱准备好。如果打来电话的是杰森，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己能否控制住数落他的欲望。  
但杰森死了。他们都知道。  
那之后事情就变了。

阿尔弗雷德转给迪克一笔钱，这个小小的举动还是惊动了布鲁斯，他刚从阿克汉姆疯人院回来，走到满手是机油的阿尔弗雷德身边。  
“迪克给你打电话了？”  
“大少爷说让我不用担心。”  
“他去了哪里？我不知道有什么城市的昵称是底特律。”  
“哥谭的昵称还是纽约呢。”阿尔弗雷德回答。  
布鲁斯如果想要追踪到迪克，他很快就能做到，如果他想要给他一点空间，那说明他们两个人都成熟了。阿尔弗雷德想起杰森，如果在杰森死之前每个人都能够意识到他们可以做出改变，也许他依旧是那个总是搞破坏的罗宾。  
“疯人院的情况怎么样？”  
“死了五个人，小丑还活着，阿克汉姆骑士是冲小丑去的。他一定会再来。”  
“他可能是谁？”  
“装备精良，突然出现，手法残忍，看起来像个外来者，以前从没有他的消息。”布鲁斯在桌前坐下，“熟悉阿克汉姆疯人院，熟悉警察反应速度，行动之前随手摧毁了几个蝙蝠灯，干扰了我和警局的通讯频道……他是这个城市里长大的。”

 

****

 

底特律，夜晚

杰森站在房顶上看着迪克，他之前没见过前一代罗宾，迪克离开之后没有回来过，他只看过他的照片。阿克汉姆骑士的盔甲和水泥地摩擦出声，倒映在地面上的阴影上有两个小尖角。为什么要在脑袋上设计出两个角，或许是因为蝙蝠侠该死的潜移默化影响，或许是因为看上去很可爱，最大的原因是因为收讯信号更好。杰森本准备打算在哥谭大干一翻，至少先杀了小丑，但他去疯人院闹了一次就来了底特律。最近传出了一些谣言，说有个从哥谭去底特律的警察成了通缉犯。  
迪克·格雷森，他知道他的名字。  
杰森现在看到的这家伙满身是血，到处是伤，被注射了类似稻草人研制的致幻物质，像一条软趴趴的小狗。  
阿克汉姆骑士从楼上跳下去，展开体侧的滑翔装置，悄无声息地落在迪克的身后。  
“啧啧，布鲁斯看见你这样会怎么想呢？”他笑了起来，吸引迪克的注意。  
一代罗宾转过身，杰森看见了他的脸，这可是传说中的阳光男孩迪克·格雷森！现在在面前站着的是一个满身是血的暴力狂。杰森听过一百个关于迪克的故事，阳光男孩、马戏团的格雷森，真的见到他本人，倒是和描述里完全不同。  
“布鲁斯让你来的？滚开。”  
“我还以为你喜欢蝙蝠侠呢。”杰森走到迪克的面前，他比迪克高，比迪克强壮，再加上阿克汉姆骑士的铠甲，看上去他是个欺负面前小男孩的大坏蛋。原本他还想着要怎么嘲笑迪克，看到他这幅把自己搞得一塌糊涂的糟糕模样，杰森觉得他们有那么一丁点相像——都因为当罗宾而把自己搞得一团糟。  
迪克朝他出拳，杰森的速度更快，他从空中翻过去，敲了他的背，迪克趴倒在地上。杰森把他扛起来，他好轻，真的像一只小狗。他闻起来血糊糊的，有汗味、药味、熟悉的愤怒的味道。  
“你停止挣扎就不会受伤。蝙蝠侠没有让我来，我比你更恨他。”他抬起手，射出一条带绳的飞镖，绳索插入上面的楼房外立面，他扛着迪克一跃而起，“本来我以为我会特别讨厌你……嘿嘿，马戏团男孩，你能不要试图把自己摔下去吗？蝙蝠侠说你比我成熟多了……我是杰森·陶德，阿克汉姆骑士，以前他们叫我二代罗宾。”

 

*****

亚特兰蒂斯，夜晚

亚瑟愁眉不展，奥姆在另一侧的桌子上写字。亚特兰蒂斯之王看着他的弟弟，头痛得要命。还有两天，一个正义联盟以及其他英雄的会议会在哥谭召开，会议上将讨论怎么约束他的弟弟奥姆。  
这不过是一个走形式的会议，为了做给陆地上的媒体看。真正海洋里的事情将留给亚特兰蒂斯自己处理。令亚瑟头痛的当然不是会议内容，而是他要去面对蝙蝠侠。两个月前，在蝙蝠侠撞见他和奥姆接吻之后，他就再也没有见过蝙蝠侠了。这个会议上，他们不得不重新见面。  
“我看不出来有什么值得担心的地方。”亚特兰蒂斯国民偶像奥姆说，他被关了一段时间，现在带着脚镣生活。不当国王之后他开始发展唱歌的爱好，七国叛逆少男少女的房间里都贴有他的海报。去亚特兰蒂斯纪念品商店街转转，就会发现印有他头像的钥匙环。除了每次见到湄拉他都会调侃说青梅竹马的友谊真是脆弱之外，一切还都算不错。他比之前多了一点点幽默感，这当然是他们的妈妈回来的缘故。奥姆的恋母情结严重得要命，本来他想要杀死亚瑟也是因为这个，现在他只剩下为了妈妈更喜欢谁而争风吃醋。“亚瑟比你更适合当国王。但你是我的爱。”虽然他又小心眼又阴郁又愤怒，会唱歌还长得英俊的小儿子总是能够得到母亲特别的关爱。前亚特兰蒂斯女王只用这两句话就收拾了她的小儿子，从这个角度来看，他的弟弟真是个单纯的笨蛋。  
“蝙蝠侠有一个收集每个人弱点的文件夹，现在他知道了我的弱点。”  
“在亚特兰蒂斯同性恋很常见，陆地人过于保守。”奥姆抬起头来看他，他总是没什么表情，如果他笑了，那一般都说明他现在很生气，“我不是你的弱点，如果你没有拿着传说中的三叉戟，你不一定战胜得了我。”  
关于这点，亚瑟打算承认，毕竟奥姆又是亚特兰蒂斯的武术冠军，又在横跨太平洋的亚特兰蒂斯马拉松赛上拿过冠军。  
“这件事总之很尴尬。”亚瑟依旧头痛。两个月前，蝙蝠侠收到亚瑟的邀请来到亚特兰蒂斯，他比预定得时间来得更早，而警卫队没有到时间就把他放了进来，哥谭人看到的一幕是：亚瑟坐在王位上，奥姆骑在他的膝盖上，他们在热吻。亚特兰蒂斯贵族的紧身衣非常尴尬，他们不得不保持勃起的状态和蝙蝠侠打招呼。  
噩梦。  
亚瑟想起这一幕，深深地叹了一口气。  
奥姆站起来，往外面走。  
亚瑟叫住他：“在会议上老实点。”  
“放心。我不会用垃圾堆满哥谭的，那里本来到处都是垃圾。”  
亚瑟相信他们和蝙蝠侠的见面会要多糟糕有多糟糕。

 

****

海边某处，夜晚

戴安娜小睡了一会，从床上爬起来。湄拉不在身边，浴室里有水的声音。她跳下床，去浴室找湄拉。  
“你会去两天后正义联盟与亚特兰蒂斯的会议吗？”戴安娜打开浴室门，走到湄拉身边。亚特兰蒂斯人正站在淋浴下面洗澡，热气弥漫。  
“会。亚瑟一个人搞不定奥姆。”  
戴安娜脱掉衣服，也站到水下。湄拉亲了她一下，帮她把头发弄到身后。她往手上弄了点洗发水，涂到戴安娜的头发上。  
湄拉一边把水弄成一颗一颗泡泡，一边趴在戴安娜身后说话：“到时候我会看到你穿神奇女侠的制服对吧。”  
“是的。”  
“比不穿衣服还性感。”  
戴安娜笑起来：“谢谢你的夸奖。”  
“蝙蝠侠他们准备惩罚奥姆吗？他现在比之前脾气好那么一丁点，要是陆地人希望惩罚他，他又会火冒三丈，把会场砸了都说不定。我总是在帮他们收拾烂摊子。每一次。”  
“我听说你和奥姆是青梅竹马。”戴安娜说，她们还没有聊过这个话题呢。  
“你在吃醋？”湄拉笑起来，她开始玩戴安娜的头发，“我很小就知道奥姆是个同性恋了，他小时候又脾气大又喜欢哭，我就用我的力量揍他。结果他一直都挺喜欢我的，也许他是个坚决不承认的受虐狂。”她改变水流的方向，冲掉戴安娜头发上的泡沫。  
“我们不打算惩罚奥姆，正义联盟会提议亚瑟自己管好亚特兰蒂斯的事。开会是因为你的青梅竹马把军舰全部冲上海边，我们要给媒体一个交代。”  
“你还在吃醋！”  
“一点点。”  
“你不知道亚瑟和奥姆是一对？”  
“什么？”戴安娜发出惊呼。  
“他们之前没见过对方，奥姆就已经有严重的恋兄情节。亚瑟的恋弟情节也非常明显。现在他们已经是亚特兰蒂斯大家都知道的一对了。七国上下对性取向没有特别大的偏见。如果他们想生孩子，可以继续决斗，然后迫使其中一个人变性。”  
“听起来太不可以思议。”戴安娜说，湄拉已经把她的头发洗干净。戴安娜转过来，赤裸地面向她漂亮的女朋友。  
“天堂岛只有女性，而在海洋里，性别很多元化，女性一般是海洋里的王者。”湄拉露出一个笑容，戴安娜忍不住吻了她一下。  
湄拉眨了眨眼睛：“如果你下次看到亚瑟王，很可能他就是个女孩了。我在想，他如果变成一个女孩，可能会和你有点像。”  
“我又吃醋啦。”  
“拜托。”湄拉笑着抱住她。

 

****

 

中心城小酒馆，夜晚

莱纳德坐在桌子旁喝加了棉花糖的热巧克力，面前放着一份煎蛋，他远远看见巴里从门口走来。冷冻队长对他的男友露出迷人笑容，今天又可以让他买单了。  
“为什么你会要去两天后的会议！”闪电侠有着闪电那样的着急，他还没有坐定，就开始质问莱。  
“因为我被邀请了。”莱笑眯眯地看着他，“晚上好呀，巴里。”  
“这不是闹着玩。”巴里皱着眉头，“蝙蝠侠会看出什么的，他非常敏锐，他会立刻发现我在和你……超人也会发现的！全正义联盟都会知道我们在交往！”  
“我们都交往一年了，宝贝。把盐递给我。”  
巴里把盐罐乖乖拿过来，忧心忡忡地推进莱的手心。  
“放轻松，巴里。是明日小队受邀参与这次会面，除了正义联盟之外，还有很多英雄要去，我们呢，没有任何一个人想去这场会议，于是雷和米克携手把我推到了最前面。如果我早一点听说闪电侠也会参加，我就会主要要求参加。”  
“你最好老实点。别想着偷东西，也别重操旧业，那里都是超级英雄。”  
“偷东西？”莱耸耸肩，“我像那样的人吗？我只准备找个房间里和你偷情。”  
“想都别想。”  
“克拉克也会去吗？”  
“什么？”巴里差点跳起来。  
“我是说超人。”  
“你为什么会知道！”  
“因为他是卡拉的表弟，卡拉帮过明日小队，还有别的问题吗？”  
“上帝啊。”  
“卡拉会去吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“奥利弗呢？”  
“应该会。”  
“那应该会很热闹。”  
“别给我惹事，莱。如果真的打起来，我根本帮不了你。”  
“遵命。”莱弯起嘴角笑起来，“这顿算你的。”  
“为什么又算我的？”  
“要为你提供一夜住宿，收点住宿费不为过吧。”  
巴里抿抿嘴，看着莱：“你如果再吃加双份棉花糖的巧克力，你就会变成一个大胖子。”  
“我还准备打包两倍带走哩，都记在你的账上。”莱笑眯眯地看着他英俊的小男友。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿克汉姆系列游戏和电视剧泰坦的画风都很黑，和CW以及电影不一样……阿克汉姆游戏和泰坦电视剧画风挺配的。

******

底特律，夜晚

迪克靠着椅背，腰上的血滴在地上，染黑了一小块褐色地板。阿克汉姆骑士拿下头盔，脱掉盔甲，走到他身边。他说他叫杰森·陶德，是他之后的罗宾，迪克分不清他是敌是友。杰森一边骂骂咧咧，一边嘲笑迪克的小心谨慎。他走过来为迪克包扎伤口，手法倒是像足了蝙蝠侠。  
杰森帮迪克包扎完，走到桌子前面的椅子上坐下，他把脚架上桌子，开始吃不知道哪里摸出来的汉堡。“你要吗？”他回头。  
“要一个。”  
杰森把另一个汉堡抛给迪克，迪克接到。汉堡冷掉了，味道并不好，不过能补充体力。杰森又随手扔给迪克一瓶可乐。阿克汉姆骑士的饮食还真是不健康。  
杰森坐在那里一边啃汉堡一边听摇滚乐，他大约比迪克高半个头，也壮上一圈。他知道迪克曾经是罗宾，知道蝙蝠侠是谁，他没有在他受伤的时候袭击他，或许他可以信任他……  
但他很难真的信任谁。  
“这是什么地方？”迪克问。  
“三天前开始，这里成为我在底特律的安全屋。”  
“你怎么搞到的。”这件屋子看起来荒废了一段时间，东西倒是齐全。  
“你不知道我是偷轮胎高手吗。”杰森回答得莫名其妙。摇滚乐依旧吵闹，迪克觉得头痛。  
“我要用你的浴室。”  
“随便你。”  
迪克走进浴室，洗掉身上的血，热水令他昏昏沉沉，他在手机上搜索了关于阿克汉姆骑士的消息，外在网络无法找到这个人，现在他也无法进入蝙蝠家族的内网。他从来都没有听说过阿克汉姆骑士，他也不知道这个罗宾是什么时候成为的罗宾，他离开哥谭太久了。  
迪克从浴室走出去，杰森的摇滚乐变成了说唱，他在桌子上修理头盔。  
“你睡那儿。”杰森抬起下巴，指了指沙发。  
“你在修什么？”  
“准备来帮我？”杰森问，他穿着一件背心，露出手臂上的伤，“没听说马戏团男孩擅长机械。”  
“你很擅长？”  
“非常。阿克汉姆骑士的盔甲是我自己做的，飞镖和绳索我都做过改进，蝙蝠侠最开始不想让我碰这些东西，后来他发现我做得越来越过分。我给我自己设计更致命的武器。”杰森举起叶片形状的飞镖，透过它看迪克。  
“你为什么来找我。”迪克问。  
“我们有共同点，而你又有麻烦。”  
迪克捡起散落在桌上的武器，精致的焊接和打磨。他回过头，注意到杰森身上更多的伤痕。作为罗宾你不可能完好无损，但杰森的伤痕触目惊心。  
“你的旧伤看上去像棋盘。”迪克说，他知道自己的闲聊能力非常糟糕。  
“长故事，我经历过一场爆炸，在那之前被小丑捉住过。”  
天哪，迪克想，小丑。他没有说话。  
杰森看着他，他似乎知道迪克在想什么。  
“所以我准备把他杀了。”杰森说，“蝙蝠侠还留着他的命。这就是我为什么成为阿克汉姆骑士。”  
他们都沉默了。迪克不知道说点什么，他们不再当罗宾都是有原因的。他没办法安慰他。他从来不知道怎么安慰人。  
杰森把上衣脱掉，背后的伤痕过于醒目。“来自橇棍。”他的口气听起来轻松，愤怒却显而易见。他站起来，走到迪克面前，他比他高，也比他强壮。他闻起来是机油、血、奶黄酱的味道。  
迪克拍拍他的手臂安慰他。杰森低下头，吻他。  
他的嘴唇很柔软。  
“我一直很好奇你到底是个怎样的人。认识你的人都在拿你和我比较，很长的阶段里我都想成为你。因为我成为不了你，这就决定了我的死亡。”他凝视迪克的眼睛，迪克无法说话，“你从来都是传说里的迪克·格雷森，我只是没想到你也变成了我。这让我很难过。”  
“我可能是唯一明白你在说什么的人。”迪克把手放在杰森的背上。几个小时之前，他的手还沾着鲜血。他是怎么走到这一步的？他感到心中有一个地方被杰森填满了。有个家伙和他一样，上帝啊，他感到安慰，却觉得痛苦。这个瞬间，他意识到他变成了什么样。  
“我一直都想成为你。现在你却成为了我。”  
迪克看着杰森，他能够听懂他的痛苦，虽然他并没有怎么诉说。他们都有精神创伤，而这创伤也许永远都不能好。  
他抓住杰森的手臂吻他，杰森回应他的吻。  
“我知道……”迪克说。他知道什么？他永远不是一个好的讲述者。他无法控制自己的暴力倾向，无法面对自己的创伤，他无法信任他人，无法向前走，无法……  
杰森把手伸进他染血的上衣里，他把他推到沙发上，他的沙发满是灰尘味。整个房间都没有家的感觉，只有陈旧和腐烂的气息。这有点像他们的现状。  
迪克把手放在杰森背后伤痕上，抚摸他。  
“我准备杀了小丑，你要一起来吗？”他的膝盖抵住迪克的两腿之间，“阿克汉姆疯人院有关于渡鸦的消息，你也能够得到你要的。”  
“意味着我能大打出手。”  
“意味着你能发泄一切。”  
“算我一个。”  
杰森把嘴唇贴到他的眼睛上，他的伤口还没有完全止血，他舔了他的伤口，迪克用腿勾住他的脚踝。他脱掉他的裤子，也脱掉自己的，然后紧贴他的身体。这很温暖。比这整个月都要温暖。哥谭永远很冷。冬天你走在冰上，跃过河面，觉得春天永远不会来。小丑当时怎么虐待了他多久？他的旧伤口摸起来令人难过。  
杰森吻他嘴唇，迪克用手抱住他的肩膀。他抵住他的身体，缓慢地进入他。迪克觉得困难，依旧放松去接受他。他不知道为什么他和他如此相像，他应该保持在曾经那个合格的罗宾形象里等着他赶上来？为什么他们都走到了这一步。他呻吟起来，抬高身体配合杰森。杰森拖着他的肩胛骨，好像他长了翅膀。他很快变得更加昏昏沉沉。他渴求着杰森的身体和吻，他填满了他欲望，也填满了一些他心里破碎的地方。他需要这样的共鸣。一直以来他都以为自己是一个人站在这里。  
他哭起来。没有原因。杰森紧紧地抱着他，迎接他的眼泪，吻他，把手指插进他被汗水打湿的头发，好像他是翅膀折断不幸落在地上的鸟……

“你听到的上一代罗宾是怎样的？”迪克把粘着精液的纸巾扔到地上，往里面靠了靠，沙发很小。  
“活泼开朗大男孩，不会像我一样越界。你可是传说中的大哥。”杰森说，“蝙蝠侠不喜欢我，也没有替我报仇。我从坟墓里爬出来，那时候我什么都记不住，我只记得小丑。小丑还活着，蝙蝠侠没有杀了他。我除了成为阿克汉姆骑士别无选择。”  
“我控制不了我自己，当罗宾的时间越长，我就变得越像他。我越来越暴力，有一些东西在我体内破碎了。”  
“老实说我没想到你也会变成今天这样。我以为你会好好地离开，更好的生活，活泼开朗，交很多女朋友那种。”  
“我连怎么闲聊都不知道。”迪克苦笑。杰森和他离得很近，他和他贴在一起的皮肤流汗了，他的伤口有点渗血，杰森避免碰到他的伤口，他们以扭曲地姿势在沙发上抱在一起，“你准备回哥谭？”  
“后天，亚特兰蒂斯人会带着海洋领主去哥谭，正义联盟也会去。我准备在那时候去阿克汉姆疯人院杀了小丑。渡鸦的消息也是那里传来的。我们可以分头行动，我去找小丑，你去找线索。”  
“你不打算让我帮你杀了小丑？”  
“真不敢相信这是你问出的问题。”  
“你知道我有暴力倾向是吧。”  
“知道，比我想象得还要严重。”他吻了迪克。  
迪克看着他，他很英俊，有一种坚毅、孤独和愤怒混合的味道。他们了解彼此。  
“你每天都喝可乐？”  
“它让我稍微开心一点，你要依靠一个东西坚持下去。复仇的信念，还有垃圾食品。”  
“那个汉堡真难吃。”迪克变得轻松了一点，知道有人和他一样沉沦终于让他始终紧绷的神经放松下来，“你有床吗？还是我们必须睡沙发？”  
“有一张床，又脏又臭。”  
“那好吧。”迪克停顿了很久，“我一般不和人聊蝙蝠侠。”  
“我也一样。”  
“杀了小丑之后你准备去哪里？”  
“随便哪里，也许在哥谭，也许在底特律。没有人关心我去哪，我很自由。杀了小丑我就自由了。”  
也许那之后你还是痛苦的，迪克说，我就很痛苦，他把话咽进肚里：“现在我觉得我永远都不会再自由。很多事情发生了就是发生了，你只能试图好好活着。能走到什么位置，你无法控制。”  
“你是个悲观主义者？”  
“我看过心理医生。”  
“有帮助吗？”  
“当然没有。”迪克摇摇头，“你有止痛药吗？我想快点入睡。”  
“我有伏特加。”  
“那也好。”  
杰森赤裸地爬起来，去架子上拿酒，回来递给迪克。  
迪克接过酒瓶，灌了几口，把酒瓶放在地板上，闭上眼睛。  
杰森靠过来吻了他，迪克伸出手迎接他的身体。


End file.
